


come on, baby, let's do somethin' pretty

by whorecruxes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Coming Untouched, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Draco, Top Draco Malfoy, and how could I forget, and its rlly short i threw this together in like an hour, but w/e, don't expect too much other than some smut, harry is so subby in this wow, oh and, oh well, probably, threw this shit together as a christmas present to the world, well rlly just, why are there so many tags for something so short???, will i regret this?, yeah I'm doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorecruxes/pseuds/whorecruxes
Summary: It's drarry smut with top draco bc that is mah fuckin jam.Happy Holidays motherfuckers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> season's greetings yah filthy animal  
> yeah smut is my christmas present to the world 
> 
> and the title is a lyric from a song called Medieval Warfare that was in Suicide Squad  
> hell fuckin yeah DC is gr8

Draco looked over Harry's flushed and spread body with a predatory smile. Harry's hands were bound behind his back, as he lay on his stomach, a few pillows propping up his hips. He'd already been teased into tears, and was currently pressing his face into the sheets, recovering from the devastating orgasm Draco had _nearly_ allowed him to have.

"Draco- come on, _please_ \- I nearly, _nearly_ \- please, Draco, I was so close," Harry pleaded into the bed, thighs trembling, "P-please please  _please."_

"Shh love, it's okay," cooed Draco, smoothing his hands over Harry's back and legs, "So good for me, _so_ good, just a little longer."

Harry made a little sobbing noise into the blanket, accompanied by a tiny hiccup. Draco pressed a kiss to the light freckles on Harry's back, and sucked a red mark into his inner thigh. He soothed it with a soft kiss and listened to see if Harry had calmed.

His breaths were steadier, but there was still the occasional hitch.

"Harry," Draco hummed, "I'm going to spread these beautiful legs of yours and lick you until you cum. Can you do that for me?"

Harry let out a shuddering breath, and spread his legs in a silent answer. 

"Good," breathed Draco, hot air ghosting over Harry's hole.

He leaned in and licked broad stripes over his entrance, listening to Harry's short, cut-off gasps and bitten-lipped whimpers. He pointed his tongue and traced him, before jabbing in, delighting in Harry's loud keen. Draco massaged his inner walls, in-between long stripes, as Harry quivered from that _warm,_   _delicious,_ _pressure_ , devouring him from the inside out, leaving him breathless and sobbing. 

He goes limp against the sheets when Draco begins to fuck him with his tongue, letting out high whines, whimpers.

"Draco, can I- please let me- I'm _so_ close, _please_ , Draco-" Harry sobbed into the blanket, unsure as to why he was asking, because he was going to _come_ no matter what now- even if Draco told him no.

"Yes, of course, come on, you can do, good boy, cum for me love," Draco soothed, putting in a finger and hooking it up, _right_ there-

And Harry came with a loud cry, eyes wide, and rippling around Draco's finger. Draco straightened his finger, and began pumping it gently, milking Harry into the point of oversensitivity, making him squirm and tense, hands clenching around nothing, desperately wanting to reach down and _stop_ him.

"Draco," Harry said weakly, " _Draco_ -"

"I know you can cum again for me," Draco said encouragingly, "So good. Let me fuck you."

Harry bit his lip, turning it an even darker shade of pink, clenching around Draco's fingers when he added another, moaning and biting the sheets, as his hands clenched and unclenched spasmodically, overwhelmed with so much pleasure it's on the edge of pain.

Draco added the third and final finger, pumping a few times before retracting his digits, pressing a kiss to Harry's lower back before coming up to engulf the smaller boy. His forearms rest around his head, as he slowly pushed into the tight heat.

"Draco," Harry said breathily, when Draco had stilled inside of him for too long, "Draco _please_ , I've been good, Draco _move_ , come _on_ -"

"Shh," Draco hushed into his hair, sliding out slowly, and pushing in even slower, "It's okay, you've been so good, just a little longer, okay sweetheart? It's alright love."

A sob bubbled up in Harry's throat as Draco continued the slow pace, maddeningly sliding over his prostate, again and again, enough to get Harry to the edge, but not enough to push him over.

"Draco, I want to-" Harry's voice broke as Draco brushed over his prostate, "I want to _cum_."

Draco sped up, feeling Harry's thighs quiver and body shake, "Okay, you come cum now, you were so good for waiting, good boy-"

Harry let out a sob, babbling a little as his mind unraveled, vision whiting out in pleasure. His cock spurted a little more come, and he rippled around Draco, bringing him to the edge as well.

Draco let out a groan in Harry's shoulder, painting his insides white, before pulling out and Vanishing the mess and Harry's bindings. Harry relaxed into the clean sheets, and snuggled into Draco when he collapsed next to him, face in his neck.

"That was nice," said Harry hoarsely, "Please tell we're going to do that again."

"Certainly, love," Draco smirked, amused, "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> that's all folks  
> have a merry christmas  
> unless you're Jewish or something  
> then like happy holiday i guess  
> idk im not very smart just have a good 25th of december  
> i hope 2k17 will be better than the train wreck this fucking year was  
> oh yeah and pls kudos


End file.
